Redemption of the Fallen
by militarynut2010
Summary: Tired of Naruto's constant suffering, a writer decides to used the help of the codemned from many worlds, both good and evil, in an effort to give him a better future.  MassNarutoHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, this will be a mass X-over. I won't introduce the characters that will be involved right away. I do not own any of the characters or stuff involve in this story and will respond negatively to flames. Enjoy the story.**

**A Choice.**

He didn't understand what was going on, he remembered the fight with solid snake and his dying from the foxdie that he deliberately got himself infected by through his fist fight with snake. Now he is at some weird place that is pitch-black with nothing to tell him where he was at. He suddenly hears giggling and a voice ask, "Hey Raven, where are we at, this place is so weird heehee."

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU DUMB BLOND, IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE AS CONFUSED AS YOU!"

Ocelot whirled around to find the whole BB unit behind him with Raging Raven bickering with Laughing Octopus while Crying wolf and Screaming Mantis stood aside watching with CW crying over the whole mess. Ocelot immediately stiffened when a voice said, "I wonder where we are also, this isn't hell and it sure isn't heaven."

Ocelot looked over to see Big Boss, but the odd thing to him, was that he looked like he did when they first met during operation snake eater. Before he could say anything, he heard more voices saying, "Unusual, I distinctly remember being in a volcano being burned alive by the magma and getting hit by the rockets launched by Redfield and his partner, and now I find myself here, where ever this place is."

"Alexia, my dear sister, where are we?"

"I am not sure Alfred; I remember that insect hitting me with that weapon and then blackness until now."

"William? Is that really you?"

"Annette? But I thought you were killed by me while I was a monster."

"Mom, sister? Is that really you two, please don't be another illusion ment to torture me."

"Sakuri? Oh sakuri, I'm so glad to see you are safe."

Ocelot looked to the new voices to see a man with blond hair and sunglasses, a pair of blond twins, a woman and man in lab coats that looked to be lovers, and a little girl with short hair and a hairpiece with her family. There was also a young man with an older man and a kid with silvery blond hair and a woman that appeared to been through a lot that were talking, trying to figure out where they were. He was even more stunned to see the Boss and the Sorrow there as well. Also there was what appeared to be a floating cloak with glowing red eyes under the hood, a young girl in a nightgown. Farther along was Vulcan Raven, Sniper Wolf, and Psycho Mantis along with a man who had a doctors outfit with a glowing strip on his back. Finally, there was a man with short hair that seem to have electricity shoot across him every now and then along with a pale brunette woman who's breath could be seen like it was cold and a woman with dreadlocks that seem to have steam coming off of her. "Ocelot is that you? Where are we?"

Ocelot turned to see that Big Boss was talking to him so he replied, "I don't know I remember dying and"

He stopped when he realized that his voice sounded younger, about when he and Big Boss first met. Before he could ask how he looked, a voice said to all of them, "You all have questions, so allow me to answer them for you."

They all looked around to see they were suddenly in a huge library that had all of the floors and shelves looking like they were made from a snow-white stone and held so many different books and movies. Looking up the shelves, they suddenly all go wide-eyed to see a table and chair floating up off the ground with someone in the chair, calmly reading a book. The person closed their book after a bit then stood up, alarming them until he started floating to the ground with any movement. Once at their level, they could see that the man looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, had brown hair, and blue eyes under slim glasses, they all sweat dropped at the man's shirt which read, 'I'm in my own world but it's ok they know me here' on a piece of notebook paper. The man also had headphones to an ipod in his ears, and they watch as he takes them out and causes them to disappear. "I never get tired of Miku, she has such an incredible voice and is cute as hell."

The group of dead people all just sweats dropped at this comment but stiffened at the sight of his eyes, eyes that seemed older than his body. "Now then, you all are wondering where you are, correct?"

They just nodded as the man took out a metal lighter and started flipping the lid open and shut repeatedly. "This place is known as the world of writers, everyone that writes a story creates this world, but so few actually enter it."

Ocelot then spoke up saying, "How does this affect us?"

The man simply said, "Because I am writing another story and all of you will be part of it, and before you think I am insane, well, more insane, tell me how all of you, who should be dead, are here?"

They had no answer except for Alexia saying, "Well you are rude, you have yet to tell us your name."

The man blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Sorry about that I get ahead of myself at times. While I can't tell you my real name, I can tell you that my pen name is militarynut2010, but you can all call me MN."

Albert spoke up next as he said, "Well Mr. MN, could you tell us why you chose us for your little story?"

"Simple, redemption. While some of you here are innocent, others like you Wesker are guilty of terrible crimes. Normally I would let someone like you burn in hell or suffer like Miss Sakuri has been forced to suffer. But I had an idea on how to deal with you AND give you a chance to redeem yourselves."

The man with silvery hair spoke up next, saying, "Oh yeah? Then what reason am I here for?"

MN sighed at the man's arrogance as he said, "You and Mr. Shan here were once good friends but got manipulated into being enemies Mr. Leonard, so to help fix that, you will be doing the same task as everyone else here, which is helping this boy."

Mn then caused the picture of a young boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and a bright fox like smile to appear. "You will all be a family for this boy, he is known as Naruto Uzumaki but his full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and is the son of his village's Yondaime hokage. He is an orphan due to a terrible incident that took his parents. Allow me to show you how he became an orphan and when."

MN then pulled of a shelf a DVD case that had a picture of Naruto on it and put the DVD in a TV that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The first thing for them to see when Joshua started the DVD was off a giant terrifying fox with nine tails attacking a small village. They watched as the fox attacked the village then fought with a man that looked like an older Naruto. They all watched as the yondaime sealed the fox into Naruto before it cut out. "You will find out what happened in the future if you choose to help Naruto."

Darren spoke up next as he said, "He seems so happy, didn't he get adopted."

MN got a sad look as he started another clip saying, "Those of you with weak stomaches might not be able to handle this."

As the clips started playing, they watched as Naruto endured hell after hell. The first thing for them to see was a nurse holding Naruto getting ready to feed him a bottle, but seen that she had a malicious look and heard her say, "Here we go demon, hope you enjoy your milk with a little poison."

They were forced to watch as the baby Naruto drank some of the milk but was saved when help arrived in the form of ANBU, who rushed Naruto to the hospital. From there, the images didn't get any better as they watched Naruto endure beatings, getting burned alive, and many other gruesome tortures. "Finally, here is something you will not forget."

As the group watched, they were forced to watch as a seven year old Naruto was tied to a stake like in an old execution pyre like for people that were accused of being a witch. As they watched, the villagers ignited the fire. No one in the group could bare the screams, not even Ritz, Wesker, and the BB. Everyone, even MN had covered their ears in an effort to blot out the screams. When they stopped, they looked to MN who said, "This is how he will die, that is, unless you go to him and help give him a better future."

With tears in her eyes, Alexia asked, "How can we help him?"

"Be a family to him, make him stronger. Wesker can give him the progenitor virus to give him his strength, Mr. Macgrath can give him the Ray sphere, but don't worry; you won't need a city of people or anybody. Ocelot, The Boss, The Sorrow, Vulcan Raven, Sniper wolf, Psycho Mantis, and Big Boss will teach him their abilities. Darren and his friends can help him increase his strength and speed while assisting him when he needs it. Since he will need normal people as a break from freaky things, Miss Sakuri and her family will take that role. Mr Kyne will play the role of everyone's doctor since I do not trust the village hospital. The rest of you will figure out your roles as you go along. Also, once you arrive you will find some shocking things about yourselves as well as stuff you are used to, including Ocelot's FROG soldiers and a base that fits things you all had while alive. Miss Sakuri and her family will also have their house, and I do mean their house from while they were alive, right next to the base. A FROG soldier will lead all of you to the base once you rescue Naruto. So, are you willing to go?"

As soon as MN asked if they were willing, they all asked when they would go. Hearing this, MN gave a light smile and transported them to the clearing where the villagers would try to kill Naruto while he went to deal with talking to the hokage.

(Konoha, hokage's Office)

"WHAT! THE VILLAGERS KIDNAPPED NARUTO! SEND MY ANBU AND-"

"That will not be necessary Sarutobi, I already have people dealing with his rescue."

Hiruzen Sarutobi and a man with silver hair and a dog mask looked to find a man with unusual clothes and slim glasses standing off to the side with a calm expression. "The people I sent will rescue Naruto and will be taking care of him as a family and will also train him to be a shinobi once it is time for him to become one."

Knowing that the man was telling the truth, Sarutobi said, "Is that so, thank you then, but may I ask what your interest in Naruto is?"

"The boy's life has been nothing but a terrible horror story so far, I wish to give him a better life and a happy ending. I would prefer this over my story becoming one where he is an evil man. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check to see if Naruto and his new family is settled into their home."

Before either of them could ask him to wait, the man simply vanished, like he was never there. "Lord hokage, should I stop drinking?"

"No Kakashi, I think that is what we need desperately right now."

(Outside of Konoha, Un-named base.)

Naruto didn't know what to think; first he was receiving one of the usual beatings from a mob he would get every year on his birthday, then he was saved when the villagers were about to burn him by a group of people, one of which appear in what looked like black smoke to thrust his fist into the man who had a hold of him then take him to a safe spot in the blink of an eye. Now they were at an area that seemed to be a village that had a long fence surrounding it and appeared to be filled with women wearing odd outfits and intimidating masks. Once at an area that looked like a miniature hospital, the old man with a glowing strip along his back began looking over his injuries. Naruto was completely confused bythese people, weren't they going to try to hurt him like the other villagers? The man with a scar along his face seemed to read his mind as he said, "Don't worry little one, none of us are going to hurt you, we would have let those bastards do it if we were."

Sakuri's mother spoke up next as she said, "We just want to be a family for you, we know that it's something you want."

Wesker then added, "We also intend to make you stronger, to protect those dear to you and so that no one will be able to hurt you ever again."

Stunned, Naruto suddenly got excited as he said, "You really mean it?"

"Yes, you have their support, my support, and the support of those willing to also help."

Everyone looked to see MN standing there, watching Naruto with a caring expression. MN then came forward and bent down to look Naruto in the eyes. With compassion in his own eyes, MN said to Naruto, "You can call me MN, and I am also going to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will provide you with items, jutsus, and other things. By the time you become hokage, you will have a large family and will be able to protect the village from anything and no one will hate you like those people did. I swear this on my name to you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto was about to say something when he realized the exact words said when MN said his name and his jaw dropped at the thought of it. MN smiled at his look and said, "allow me to explain everything."

The next few years were going to be very interesting for Naruto from here on in.

**What do you think? Good, bad, what? Now, for the expected questions, No Naruto will not be godlike, my self inclusion will be sporadic, Naruto will have a harem (you can make some suggestions if you want it will be massive), and he will have some weaknesses to his powers. So read and review. Flames will be launched back at the sender.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok, it might have taken me a while but here is chapter 2 of the story, I hate having ADHD, whenever I try to focus on something, I get- ooh, a bird. … DAMN IT! Anyway enjoy and I don't own anything but myself for this story.**

**Life with the Fallen**

"**The journey begins****  
><strong>**Starts from within****  
><strong>**Things that i need to know******

**The song of the bird****  
><strong>**Echoed in words****  
><strong>**Flying for the need to fly******

**Thoughts endless in flight****  
><strong>**Day turns to night****  
><strong>**Questions you ask your soul******

**Which way do i go?****  
><strong>**How fast is too slow?****  
><strong>**The journey has its time within us******

**If a man can fly over an ocean****  
><strong>**And no mountains can get in his way****  
><strong>**Will he fly on forever****  
><strong>**Searching for something to believe-"**

"NARUTO GET DOWN HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE EXAMS!"

Looking down from his perch, Naruto seen a trio of Ocelot's FROG soldiers all looking up at him as they waited for him to get down from his perch so that they could escort him to his class, Standing up, he then started jumping down from part to part till he finally reached the bottom where one of the FROGs hit him on the head saying, "You need to focus on things, if you fail this test then you will have to deal with Wesker and he won't be as gentle as us."

Naruto immediately paled at the thought of what Wesker would do and started rushing to the school, the FROGs look up at Naruto's metal gear REX, thought about how he was definitely odd at times, and ran after him. "I still can't believe that guy, MN, gave Naruto a metal gear unit of all things for his birthday."

"I know, remember when he gave him that sword for his eighth birthday? I still couldn't believe that the guy is willing to give Naruto stuff like that. Though from what we know of this world and what Naruto wants to be it is understandable."

(Konoha gates)

"Any sign of him yet Izumo?"

"Not yet Kotetsu, but he should be coming soon, got your watch ready?"

"Yeah, got your money ready?"

Back in Konoha, the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu were waiting on Naruto, betting on the time that he would show up, for three years, the two would place bets on when Naruto would shoot through the gate for his classes. They started the idea when Kotetsu suggested placing bets on who would be closest to the time the academy started to the time Naruto would first come through the gates. "Here he comes Kotetsu, he is rounding the bend and head for the finish line in 3, 2, 1, now."

As soon as he said now, a black and yellow blur shot past them, heading for the academy followed by a trio of slower blurs.

"And the time is…-7:52."

Hearing this, both of them started swearing as they handed over money to a smirking MN who had showed up earlier to get in on the betting.

-Hey hold up, you shouldn't be betting in this, you're the author you will always win!-

-And your point is?-

-(Izumo turns and faces off screen.) HEY! THIS GUY IS CHEATING OVER HERE!-

-HHHHAAAXXXX-

-OH CRAP NOT THE FACE! *CRASH*-

"Hey girls, you get the feeling that someone somewhere got hit by a computer screen?"

The FROGs just shook their heads to Naruto's question as they all walked through the halls to the classroom he was assigned to. Steeling himself, Naruto opened the door and shot to his seat next to Shikamaru before his fangirls could even realize that he was there. Sad thing was, they had planted a trap. As soon as Naruto sat down, he realized that something was wrong. Attempting to get up, he found that he was glued to his seat. There was a sudden scream of Naruto-kun, and the girls came charging, at the last moment Naruto substituted himself with Kiba, who when the girls realized they were on him instead of Naruto, suddenly got a severe beating. The girls were going to go after Naruto again but Iruka had already came in and had them sit down while Naruto sat by Hinata who was blushing madly that her crush was sitting next to her. Seeing her blush, Naruto gave her a friendly smile, which ultimately caused her to faint. Ready for this, Naruto pulled out some smelling salts and waved them under Hinata's nose while the class snickered. Once she came to, Naruto helped her back into her seat while she apologized for needing to be helped while he assured her that it was ok. Naruto then noticed that few other students as well as Mizuki were all handing money to Iruka. Knowing what it was about, Naruto asked, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, what was my time today?"

With a chuckle, Iruka replied, "7:59, you definitely are getting faster with your training."

Naruto just gave his signature grin, causing a number of his fangirls to faint from a sight they adored. Once everyone was settled, Iruka started the lesson while Naruto pulled out a book and started reading it. Half way through the lesson, Iruka noticed that Naruto was reading something and went up to deal with it. Already expecting it, Naruto looked up and said to Iruka, "sorry sensei, but this book a friend of mine gave me has me hooked and I can't help but to read it."

Curious, Iruka was about to ask what it was when Naruto pulled out a second copy and said, "Here, take a look and see for yourself. MN won't mind, he has multiple copies in different languages."

Iruka looked at the book and seen that the title was **The Shack**, and started to read a couple pages. By the time it was time for the exams; Iruka was thirty pages in and hadn't continued with his lessons. Finally, Mizuki spoke up saying, "Iruka, shouldn't we be doing the exams now?"

Surprised out of his reading, Iruka looked at the time and blushed when he seen the time and said, "Alright class, let's move on to the exams."

As Iruka went to the front, a number of students looked back at Naruto and gave thumbs up or any other cheer they could while Iruka wasn't paying attention, except a pink haired banshee who was grumbling about an idiot who wasn't as cool as her bloved. "Alright, let's go outside and start the exams."

Once outside, they went to where the targets for kunai and shuriken throwing were at. "Alright class, the goal of this is to hit the target as many times as you can, any amount above five out of ten hits is passing. You will first use ten shuriken, followed by ten kunai."

When it was Sasuke's turn, he managed to hit the target eight out of ten times for both turns, and then gave a smirk at Naruto who just rolled his eyes. When it was his turn, Naruto asked Iruka , "Hey sensei, mind if I use something different?"

Iruka said it was fine, which prompted Naruto to go and stand a little further back, then at go, Open his trench coat and pulled out a revolver, fanned the hammer five times, threw it in the air and pull out a second one and fanned the hammer five times again, before tossing the revolver in the air, catch the first one, reload and shoot again, holster the gun and caught the second one, reload it too, then fanned the hammer the final five times, before holstering it and the first one when he caught it, all of this done in a matter of seconds. Once he finished, everyone slowly uncovered their ears and looked to see that Naruto hit the center only once, but hit numerous other parts of the target. Before Iruka could say that Naruto failed that challenge, Naruto said to him, "And that is how you kill a target in twenty ways."

Confused Iruka asked, "Do you mean that you hit those spots on purpose?"

Naruto nodded as he said, "The stomach is only one fatal spot sensei, hitting the same spot would be pointless since an enemy may vary in height and could also be wearing some sort of armor that could prevent them from being injured from a stomach shot. So each point I had just shot were fatal spots that if injured like that, would result in if not instantaneous death, then it would be near instantaneous."

Stunned by Naruto's skill and logic, Iruka gave him a perfect score which resulted in his fanclub cheering while Sasgay scowled and his banshee screamed that Naruto cheated. When they all moved on to the taijutsu portion, Naruto had to take on mizuki and either last five minutes or somehow beat him. As Mizuki adopted his stance, Naruto went into the CQC stance, which surprised Hinata since it seemed so similar to her clan's fighting style even if it was different by how Naruto's hands were closer to his body and looked ready to hold a kunai or something. As soon as Mizuki charged at Naruto, Naruto grabbed Mizuki, threw him to the ground, and then twisted his arm, completely disabling him. Again, Iruka was stunned while Naruto's fans all cheered for him and his two haters showed their anger. As they moved back inside, Hinata asked Naruto, "N-N-Naruto-K-Kun, w-what was t-that s-stance you w-w-were using?"

Naruto smiled as he replied, "That was called CQC; one of my family members had taught it to me, it does seem similar to your family's fighting style but it is meant to use both hand to hand maneuvers and a knife at the same time and occasionally a gun as well, and before you ask, the weapons I used during the shuriken and kunai portion were guns, small old models but guns none the less."

Hinata nodded, still confused but she knew she would have to ask later. Once inside, Iruka called names for the ninjutsu portion. When Naruto was called up, his fangirls were worried since he had trouble with the normal bunshin technique, but were curious when he asked Iruka, "Sensei, does it have to be a normal bunshin or can it be any type?"

Iruka simply shook his head as he said, "No it doesn't matter since clans can have different ones they have to use."

Naruto put his hands in a familiar cross shape before shouting, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

There was a sudden massive number of poofs and smoke when he done this, once the smoke cleared, it revealed a huge number of clones all in different stances while each had Naruto's signature smile, causing mass fainting from his fangirls due to the sheer number of smiling Naruto. As Naruto dispelled the clones, a stunned Iruka simply handed Naruto a hand band that symbolized that he was rookie of the year then signaled him to go back to his seat. Naruto just gave Iruka his grin and Mizuki a smug look since he knew that Mizuki had been planning on using him for stealing the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower. "I wonder what MN is planning on doing with Mizuki anyways?"

"Did you say something Naruto-kun?" (Hinata will be stuttering until I say otherwise.)

"Hm, oh, no, just thinking out loud, sorry if it bugged you Hinata-chan."

"No, it's ok Naruto-kun, I was just wondering."

After Iruka and Mizuki finished up, he told them all to come back in the morning for team assignments then dismissed them. On the way out, Iruka stopped Naruto and asked him, "Naruto I have a few questions, first what were those things you used in the first test?"

"Those are called guns sensei, if you want to know more then you will have to ask one of my family members more about them."

"Ok, and that fighting stance you used against Mizuki?"

"That is called CQC, it was taught to me by two members of my family."

"Ok, and the kage bunshin, was that from a family member also?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "No that one came from a dear friend. He was also the one who gave me my family years ago."

Iruka nodded before saying, "Ok, and finally, can I borrow this book?"

He motioned to the copy of **The Shack** when he said this. Naruto grinned as he said, "Hooked on it huh? Actually, you can go ahead and keep it, I figured you would like it."

Iruka thanked him, congratulated him on getting rookie of the year, then let him leave before going back to the book. Once outside, Naruto met up with the FROGs that had came to the village with him, showed them his headband then headed out with them to return home, as he left, a pissed Mizuki watched them, thinking., 'Damn demon, he should have failed, I'll just have to steal the scroll myself.'

(That night)

"Damn, I should have tricked one of the new genin into stealing the scroll, now that foolish hokage's anbu are after me."

Having stolen the forbidden scroll, Mizuki was escaping in order to get to Oto and give the scroll to Orochimaru. What he didn't take into account when he was close to stealing the scroll was that the new guards for the shift change would be early, it was only due to a genjutsu he learned that he got away. Resting behind a tree, Mizuki said to himself, "Lord Orochimaru will be so proud of me for getting the scroll to him, maybe he will make me his righ-."

"Excuse me, could I have a moment of your time?"

Alarmed, Mizuki looked and found what appeared to be a civilian with slim glasses and unusual clothes looking at him. "What do you want, I'm busy here."

"You are Mizuki, one of Naruto's sensei's in the academy right?"

"Yeah, I taught there, but not that demon."

The man smirked as he raised his hand saying, "Perfect," then snapped his fingers causing a flash of light.

(At the Redemption compound)

Naruto and his family were celebrating his becoming a shinobi of Konoha. Everyone there was ecstatic over his becoming a shinobi, especially since he had become rookie of the year thanks to everyone there helping him along the way. Naruto though wasn't as cheerful, he was waiting for someone, the one person who had helped him most of all. He was about to give up and go to his room when he felt someone's breath on his neck. "You should be enjoying the party Naruto, after all, you passed the academy."

"I know Wolf, it's just, I thought he was going to be here, I know he said he would have to deal with something but I was hoping MN would at least show up for the party."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure he will-."

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

Startled, the two went to the room where the party was at and found a panting MN clutching a bottle of something. "Sorry everyone, was trying to find me a bottle of my favorite drink but it was hard to find, had to check a number of different worlds for it."

Most of the crowd just sweatdropped while Naruto charged at the nervous author and plowed his fist right into his stomach, causing him to bend over and actually start laughing, Naruto was about to ask him why he was laughing when MN suddenly said, "God that hurt, now I know what getting punched by Wesker would feel like."

Naruto then asked, "If it hurt then why are you laughing?"

"It's how I react to pain, it's weird I know but I have always done it."

Standing up and getting his breath back, MN said to Naruto and the others, "ok, Now for gifts for all of you. I know that most of you have someone that you miss, so I decided to bring some guests to see you." At that, MN opened the door and signaled people to start coming in. Everyone was surprised to see people that they knew. The Birkins had shouted Sherry and rushed to their now twenty-three year old daughter, who was also there with Claire Redfield, her brother, and their friends. When he looked through the crowd, Chis was stunned when he seen Wesker and shouted angrily, "WESKER," causing his group to notice him and have either angry or fearful expressions, "Nice to see you again too, Redfield."

Chris and his group were stunned with Chris standing there with his mouth opened, to which Wesker said, "Redfield, you might want to close your mouth, Mr. MN there has a crude sense of humor with things like that, you wouldn't want him to cause you to swallow a fly would you?"

This causes Chris to close his mouth, but he continues to glare at Wesker as him and his group sit down with the Birkins. Darren is the next to be surprised when His lover from when he was in his world, along with the rest of his friends are the next ones in, they crowd around him, glad to see him alive and doing well. The one to come in is an older man who Alexia and Alfred recognize as being their father, they are unsure as to what to do, their time around Naruto got rid of the hatred for him, but because of what they did to him, they didn't know what to do. It really came as a surprise when he seen them and came over and hugged both of them, leaving them stunned as he told them that he forgave them and that he had missed them dearly, causing them to break down and hug him while crying. Next up came Solid Snake and his friends, all of which were shocked to see Ocelot, Big Boss, and the rest of their group. Kyne, when he seen the others with their friends and family, and yet not seeing his lover, was about to turn and leave when he heard a woman's voice say, "Terrence? Is that you?"

Stunned, Kyne turned and seen a middle aged brunet woman, looking at him with hope, "Amelia? Can it truly be you, my dear Amelia!"

The two rushed into each other's arms, crying tears of joy from being reunited. Naruto looked on, happy to see such a reunion of people from so many worlds, all of whom were glad to be together again, even Wesker seemed happy as he talked to Chris and the other resident evil characters. Naruto turned to say something to MN when he realized that MN was gone. Going outside, he looked around on the ground, found nothing, then jumped to a roof and found him there, staring up at the clouds. Naruto asked him, "Hey, why did you leave the party?"

Startled, MN looked at Naruto, and then looked back at the sky as he said, "I just can't handle crowds so well, I get really anxious when I am in a crowded room for too long."

Naruto could see that what he said was part of it, but there was more to it, he wanted to ask but he knew that the crazy author wouldn't tell him, he had a habit of never telling anyone if something was bothering him. They sat there for a while, admiring the stars when MN suddenly said, "Oh, I have some gifts for you."

Naruto chuckled at this since MN had a habit of giving him some odd gifts, things from DVDs and games, to the metal gear Rex that he had, so he couldn't help but to wonder what it was this time. "Ok, first up, the gun portion, for this, I give you the .577 nitro express, AKA, the T-Rex gun." As he said this, he pulled out a rifle that

Naruto recognized and got excited over it as he took it from the author. "Next is the Lancer."

Naruto couldn't help but to wonder about this gun, it looked like an assault rifle and chainsaw mix, but he didn't care since he thought it was badass. "Ok, next is this."

MN handed a scroll, explaining that it was a summoning scroll that would allow him to summon whatever, but the boss summon would only appear in case of an extreme emergency. "Third is this."

MN pulled out what looked like a pair of sunglasses, which caused Naruto to give him a funny look. MN motioned to Naruto to put them on, to which, he did. Once he had them on, Naruto was amazed to find that he was looking at a HUD inside the lenses. "WOW THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Tee-hee, thank you master, I'm glad you like them."

Naruto is startled, and looks around, expecting to see someone else with them and is even more startled when a familiar green haired girl appears in the HUD. Standing there for a moment, Naruto stands there trying to think when he suddenly shouts in surprise, "MIKU HATSUNE?"

MN bursts out laughing as he says, "That's who she is modeled after, her name is Summer, she is the AI construct I put in to assist you whenever you may need it, now finally the last two parts."

At this, MN snaps his fingers and causes a pair of girls to appear, one has fair skin, brown eyes, and silver hair that reaches the middle of her back and is wearing an excited yet nervous expression. The other has pale skin, red eyes, and short blue hair and seems emotion less. "Allow me to introduce you to Rei Ayanami and Miyuki, these two shall be sticking with you to assist you in whatever you may need."

At this, the girls bow to Naruto but Rei seems more machine like in doing so. "Hopefully by spending time with you, Rei won't be so emotionless, I swear, you get livelier company in a cemetery." MN had whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Ok, but why does Miyuki remind me of Mizuki?"

MN grinned as he said, "I dealt with the traitor situation."

Naruto tried to figured out what he meant when he came to the sudden conclusion of what happened, and told him, "You are a cruel man to do that to a guy."

"Trust me, by the end of your story, there will be less assholes and more girls for you."

Naruto just sighed, shook his head and thought, 'This is going to be a long road.'

**I am such a cruel man, wonder if Mizuki will handle his new life well, after all, not only did I turn him into a girl, she is going to be part of Naruto's massive harem. Anyway, if there is a character from any game, anime, movie, etc. that you want to see, then either put them in a review or PM me, I will not tolerate flames, especially ones where the reviewer won't take PMs. I will take suggestions for the harem and consider them. Please enjoy my story and point out anything I may have done wrong in, and I mean my typing, not the story. Read and Review please or I will send the hunter from Dead Space after you. And for Amelia Kyne, Terrence's wife, I made up her appearance since nobody ever heard a description of her.**


End file.
